The present disclosure relates to cache management, and more specifically, to deduplication in application server caches.
Application servers can be configured to provide a variety of different services and applications to end users. In some instances the applications and services may rely upon access to large amounts of data; moreover, multiple application servers may rely upon the same or similar data. Certain systems use networked storage or a networked storage server (e.g., a storage area network (SAN)) that can be configured to provide data for use by application servers (or “clients” of the networked storage). The networked storage can be maintained as a separate entity from the application servers. For instance, the storage devices can be accessible over a network that allows the application servers to be located and maintained in (logically and/or physically) remote locations.
A networked storage can include a high-speed special-purpose network that interconnects different kinds of data storage devices with associated data servers that are accessible by clients and applications. A storage area network can be clustered in close proximity to other computing resources such as mainframes but may also include remote locations. Certain networked storages can support various data functions, such as disk mirroring, backup, archiving of data, data migration from one storage device to another and the sharing of data among different servers in a network.